


把每一封信念给你听

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night





	1. Chapter 1

·大哥哥柚X天才弟弟天  
·花滑运动员柚X翻译天  
·两人的信都是用日语，所以可能会有日语的翻译腔。  
·柚子的历程几乎是真实向，血魅预警  
·剩下的都是我编的，ooc有  
·一发完  
·勿上升真人！

【近期，已经退役的三连霸花滑王者羽生结弦公开了他与爱人从年幼时期的书信联络。也成功的让我们看到了几乎没有社交网络的羽生选手不为人知的一面，以及他和他伴侣的深厚感情。】

以下片段为节选：

（1）  
给羽生哥哥：

终于今天用上了从阿姨那里要到的地址，我来给羽生哥哥寄信啦！  
我已经有八个月没见到哥哥啦，好怀念哥哥带着我去冰场的时候，也好怀念在班级里一起学习的时候。  
真的好想再看到羽生哥哥跳跃的样子，我这个假期会求爸爸妈妈回仙台玩的。  
啊妈妈在叫我了，我今天晚上吃咖喱牛肉！  
那就写到这里啦，羽生哥哥练习加油！

金博洋 敬上  
2004年6月20日

（2）  
给天天：

收到信的时候还真是吓了一跳，天天的日语还是那么好呢。  
我现在练习很努力啦！现在已经能跳出来你没见过的跳跃了。如果天天能假期过来玩的话，我一定会跳给你看的。  
说起来天天现在在读几年级呢？虽然知道天天很聪明，但是也不能不好好学习哟。  
收到信的时候我妈妈也在做咖喱！真的是太巧了！  
那就先写到这里吧，我们两个都要为自己的理想努力哦！

P.s.不知道这封信到天天手里是什么时候，先提前祝天天生日快乐！

羽生结弦 敬上  
2004年8月1日

（3）  
给羽生哥哥：

谢谢羽生哥哥！  
我一直有很努力学习哟！现在已经在上中学一年级了。  
虽然能学到更多的知识很开心，但是身边没有同龄的朋友还是有点寂寞。  
羽生哥哥现在应该还记得，我之前说过想做翻译吧？羽生哥哥要变得很厉害很厉害，然后全世界的人都认识你，到时候我去做你的翻译！  
新的跳跃啊……我真的好想看呐。等羽生哥哥比赛的时候我一定会去看的！  
以及羽生哥哥这个假期有时间吗？爸爸妈妈因为工作原因走不开，虽然去不了日本，但是他们很欢迎你来我们家玩！  
那就先写到这里吧！期待你的好消息！

P.s.哥哥的生日也快到了吧！祝你生日快乐！

金博洋 敬上  
2004年10月1日

（4）  
给天天：

谢谢天天的祝福！  
真是个远大的理想呢。如果说全世界的人都认识我的话，那我岂不是得拿到奥运会金牌才行了？  
我自己都开始怀疑了，能做到吗？  
我问了一下妈妈，妈妈说如果我要去的话只能一个人去，因为姐姐要毕业考试了，所以没有很多时间旅游。  
所以我有点失礼的问一下，如果我一个人去了哈尔滨，天天愿意让我住在你家吗？  
如果冒犯到了真的很不好意思。

羽生结弦 敬上  
2004年11月30日

（5）  
给天天：

收到我的信立刻就给阿姨打电话，天天真是太好玩了～  
我可以负责任的和天天说，这是我过的最开心的一个假期了。  
看到天天依然这么有活力真是太好了。我说实话还是依然不敢相信，你的英语也这么棒了，让我这个哥哥都觉得自叹不如。  
不论我将来能不能拿到金牌，我敢肯定天天一定会成为最棒的翻译。  
哈尔滨真是个漂亮的地方，我从来没见过这么漂亮的冰雕，阿姨给我买的冰糖葫芦也非常好吃。还有还有，果然和天天一起玩最开心了！  
这次旅行承蒙你们一家关照，我爸爸妈妈也非常感谢你们！

羽生结弦 敬上  
2005年2月1日

（6）  
给羽生哥哥：

明明都已经那么熟了，哥哥说话却还是那么客气。  
请不要再把我当小孩子啦！  
这回能和羽生哥哥玩一个寒假真的太太太激动了！这次看到了你的跳跃，我觉得哥哥也一定能成为最最最棒的花滑运动员！  
我在前一段时间去考了日本语能力测试，顺利通过N2啦！这是将来为羽生哥哥当翻译的一小步，也是把羽生哥哥介绍给全世界的一大步！  
花样滑冰锦标赛要加油哟！

金博洋 敬上  
2007年4月2日

【从这里我们可以看到，羽生选手的伴侣金博洋从小就聪明过人，两个人互相也非常信任，为两人之后的相处也奠定了深厚的基础。

此后在信件中，金博洋也首次透露出他在2012年（15岁）取得了在加拿大的一所知名大学当交换生的信息。和从前报道过的新闻联系起来，2012年开始羽生选手和金博洋交往甚密的原因，就是因为金博洋来到了加拿大，陪伴因为家乡地震而情绪低迷的羽生选手并积极为他应援。

在这期间，金博洋也并没有为此荒废学业。他在业余时间内学习了俄语，翻译了三本小说，由于他的译本流畅而自然，在业内也深受好评。

两人在信件里互相鼓励，看着童年玩伴笔直的向儿时的梦想前进，羽生选手也在取得了青年组冠军之后，在成年组大展拳脚。】

（7）  
给天天：

首先恭喜天天毕业！  
这段时间真的很辛苦呢，现在终于考到了翻译资格证，总算可以轻松一些了吧！  
你还记得你小的时候和我的约定吗？你说过想要做我的翻译，看着我成为全世界闻名的运动员。  
现在，我能否厚颜无耻的聘你做我的翻译呢？  
我在明年二月份要去俄罗斯的索契参加冬奥会，这是我人生中里梦想最近的一次，不管是否达到目标，我都希望天天能陪我见证这个时刻。  
自说自话了这么多，其实也是因为第一次要站上这样大的舞台，有些紧张。总觉得有会俄语的天天在的话，我就能稍微安心一点。  
急切的等待你的回信！

你的羽生哥  
2013年10月3日

（8）  
给yuzu哥（笑）：

得知你要去索契比赛我太兴奋了。我的预感告诉我，我会见证奇迹的诞生，而你就是奇迹本人。  
其实就算你不邀请我，我觉得我也会厚颜无耻的开口想要履行小时候的约定，但是看来我们都没有忘记当初的梦想，感觉真棒！  
我觉得你不用质疑自己的能力或者是过度紧张。这是你第一次冬奥会！你完全可以放宽心态开心的去滑，毕竟最开始你是为了快乐才去滑冰的，只要不忘记那份快乐，你在我心里就是最闪亮的星星。  
感觉学了这么久的俄语，总算有了用武之地了！感谢你对我的信任，你尽力去滑吧，我会尽力的为你翻译来自全世界对你的支持！

P.S.寄出这封信时我已经买好了明天去见你的机票，或许我会比这封信还早也说不定呢。

你的天才天天  
2013年11月24日

【2014年，羽生选手取得了他人生中的第一枚奥运金牌。见证了历史性的一刻的金博洋也在第一时间送给了他一个等身大的噗桑，同时也尽职尽责的做好了他的本职工作翻译。在现场中日英俄四语切换，让人不得不感叹这位少年天才的过人之处。  
在发布会的现场，羽生选手也表示他的童年玩伴兼翻译给了他很大的鼓舞和力量。据他所言，他并没有发挥出100%的水准，但却比训练时紧张的时候滑得要流畅许多。  
“如果没有我这位挚友的鼓励，我觉得我甚至会紧张的出现更多失误，是他好好开导了我。”在翻译这句话时，我们也能看到当时金博洋有些羞涩的笑容。】

  
【同年，羽生选手在11月的上海大奖赛上发生意外，抱憾摘银。被当时等候在场外的金博洋和工作人员慢慢搀扶下场。在中国期间羽生与金博洋的互动我们不得而知，但是在信件里，我们可以看到当羽生回到日本治疗的时候，两人的感情也更近了一步。】

【金博洋在羽生养伤和在日本比赛的期间读下了一个语言学硕士，据他说当时他心乱如麻，只能靠不断的看书来麻痹自己。】

（9）  
给yuzu：

伤有没有好一些？头还晕吗？  
希望你还有精神看我的信。  
我知道你现在心里一定很难受，那些风言风语也一定让你精神不振。我想告诉你一些我之前从未向你提起的事情，也请你一定放宽心态好好休息。  
你一直说我像个小太阳，对吧？其实我一度处在抑郁症的边缘。当我刚刚上幼儿园的时候，我父母只觉得我是比别的孩子反应更快一些，所以并没有带我去接受什么针对天才儿童的特殊教育。  
可当时我不快乐。幼儿园里的小朋友们总是嫌弃我看一些他们看不懂的书，说一些他们听不懂的话，都不愿意和我一起玩。我就这样孤独的在自学中度过了整个幼儿园生涯。  
小学一年级的时候，这种情况更糟糕了。因为考试总能拿到满分，总有一些家长用我作为典范教育他们自己的孩子。导致我当时不但被孤立，甚至还被霸凌。  
这不是我父母的错，更不是其他孩子的错，是我的错。  
如果我不存在就好了。当时的我就是这样想的  
这个时候，父母由于工作原因来到了日本仙台。做完入学测试父母才意识到他们的儿子有些不同于常人。当时的我对新生活毫不期待，直到我进到了那间教室，遇到了你。  
你才是我的太阳。  
你瞧，人在遇到什么极其幸运的事情之前，上天总会降下一些苦难给他的。你不要在意那些风言风语，因为你和他们不一样。他们这一生或许碌碌无为，可是你会是那个震惊世界的王者。  
说实话，我妈妈在看到你伤成那样还坚持滑冰心疼的直抽气，她一直埋怨我为什么明明在场却不阻止你。  
当时我的确是想的，我不希望我最好的朋友、我最好的哥哥、我的太阳痛苦的无以复加，可是当你喊出那句“我要跳”的时候，我就知道我不能动摇你。虽然我现在依然想埋怨你如此不顾及自己的身体，但是我知道，那个勇于面对风浪的才是真正的你。  
希望你能调整好心态，我不求你拿到新闻里说的两连霸亦或是三连霸，我只希望你滑冰的时候依然快乐，依然乐观的面对面前的困难。  
自说自话了这么多，你一定烦了吧。好好睡一觉吧，我会一直当你的翻译。  
提前祝你生日快乐，我托人送去了一些草莓，希望你喜欢。

P.S.以后受伤不许瞒着我！要不是我看到新闻知道你12年注射止痛剂和13年的伤情，你还想瞒我多久？

天天  
2014年11月6日

【信封上写着“加急”，据羽生选手说，他收到这封信是3天之后，即11月9日】

（10）  
给天天：

在病床上看到你的信真的让我心情好了很多。  
我从来没有想过，这么阳光的你，也会有那么悲伤的过去。也从来没有想过，我就这样成了你的太阳。  
这下银河系里可有两颗太阳了，他们互相取暖，能把世界都照亮。  
天天，你知道那种……被冰场拒绝的滋味吗？  
我一次又一次跳起，没办法控制自己的平衡，甚至摔倒了站都站不起来……我或许是太强求了，但是谢谢你的理解，我如果不滑的话，我会一辈子不甘心的。  
就如同你说的，上天在赐予我力量之前，我一定会经受一些苦难。  
你让我不把伤情瞒着你，那我就老老实实的告诉你，我的脚和膝盖都不太好。我现在在努力复健，为之后的三场比赛做准备。  
看到这里你一定会忍不住骂我对吧？可是你知道我的脾气，花滑早已是我生命中不能割舍的一部分了。  
但是这一次我一定会注意分寸，不会强求自己的。  
毕竟不能让天天担心呀（笑）  
但是天天也不能让我担心哟。我知道你很专注于工作，但是也要好好吃饭，不然胃会坏掉的。

P.S.草莓真的很好吃！谢谢你！

你的yuzu哥哥^_^  
2014年11月9日

【王者归来的羽生选手所向披靡，在接下来的三场比赛中都取得了很优异的成绩。如同金博洋所言，他真的成为了王。  
羽生选手在日本比赛的期间，金博洋也没有停下他的脚步，参与了不少顶尖集团之间的同传工作，已是业界小有名气的翻译官了。】

【在平昌和北京冬奥会后，取得了传说中的三连冠的羽生选手宣布退役。在这期间，金博洋一直勤恳的帮助羽生选手翻译，包括在日本的cww上与前王者普鲁申科的谈话，也一直是金博洋陪同在侧。有人推测，正是这段时间密集的相处，两人的感情才得以升华到爱情。】

【在退役前的最后一次花滑表演过后，羽生选手在观众们的面前，念出了他的最后一封信。】

给我最爱的人：

我在9岁的时候，遇见了这个世界上最可爱的、也是最聪明的人。  
他像一颗小太阳，无时无刻不在温暖我。  
怎样才能离他近一些呢？我这样想到。  
我用我最爱的运动——花样滑冰作为契机，终于拿到了可以待在他身边的通行证。  
我考上了早稻田大学，即使如此，我觉得我还是没有他的千分之一。他太好了，太优秀了，让我不得不拿出些更厉害的东西来谋到他身边的永久居留权。  
我知道，比起那些身外之物，你可能更在意我的身体状况。可是我是哥哥呀，我得好好让自己变得更强。即使你在这个世界中受到多少伤害，都可以来我怀中的避风港——那样的强大。  
我之前曾说过，想要在25、26岁结婚。  
中国的法定结婚年龄是22岁。  
我现在28岁，你25岁。  
我觉得还不晚。  
请问现在正在工作区看着我的金博洋同学、我的专属小翻译、我的挚友、我的弟弟、我的天天、我的太阳。  
你愿意以结婚为前提和我交往吗？

羽生结弦 敬上

【VCR里，金博洋在工作区满眼泪花，很快被其他工作人员簇拥到了羽生选手身边。他看上去下定了决心，答应了羽生选手的追求。】

【在之后的采访里，金博洋表示当时自己脑子里只有满满的“答应他”，根本没想那么多。  
羽生：难道你后悔了？  
金博洋：我这辈子办事都很走脑子。只有这一件，我根本没过脑子，但是却是让我最幸福的决定。】

【在结婚的十周年里公开这些信，羽生选手和金博洋也一定是非常幸福了。】

【羽生：我还要和他走过很多个十年。】


	2. 把每一封爱意说给你听

（1）  
第一次见到羽生结弦的时候，金博洋六岁。  
温柔的女老师叫他来的早些，好找一位同学带着他逛逛学校。他乖乖的听话早来了40分钟，心中却没什么期待。  
左不过是又换了一个孤单的地方。  
他拒绝了老师想要牵着他的手去教室的举动，默默的像个小大人一样走在老师身旁。老师似乎有些无奈的摇了摇头，难道天才儿童性格都有些不同寻常吗？  
希望班级里的孩子们能接纳这个可爱的小天才。

到了教室门口，老师贴心的先上前一步替金博洋拉开了门。

羽生结弦今天来早了。  
他姐姐想捉弄他，把闹钟调前了半小时。被吵醒的他也没心思睡了，干脆早早到学校教室里来玩。结果正好被老师委以重任：带着金博洋到处转转。

羽生结弦本来不太愿意，他难得一个人在教室皮的美好时光被粉碎了。但是看到老师身边的小奶团子，他的注意力立刻就被光速吸引。  
“你好！我叫羽生结弦！请多关照！”  
对面比他矮一些的小团子犹豫了一下，还是握住了羽生热情的伸出来的手。  
“我叫金博洋……请…请多关照。”

比他大三岁的小哥哥牵着他的手，两个人在老师欣慰的眼神下走出了教室。

（2）  
“博洋……是中国人吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你日语真好呐。对了！你今年几岁？要读几年级呀，我一会上课把你送到你教室里。”  
“不…不是。”羽生结弦看着这个小团子局促不安的想要说些什么，关心的停下来听着他要说什么。  
“我六岁…和羽生哥哥一个班，都是三年级的……”小团子犹豫的开口，不出意外的看到对面人惊讶的表情。  
看吧，还是会把我当成异类的。  
可这回他得到了截然不同的答案。  
“哇！这么说博洋是小天才！怪不得日语这么好！”  
金博洋经历过很多他不该经历的，这导致他非常擅长观察他人的情绪，也一度帮助他躲开那些处在愤怒和挑衅边缘的校霸。可是这一次，他被羽生结弦眼中的善意和诚意震惊得不禁往后退了一步。他停在原地，脸颊鼓鼓的，眼圈渐渐红了，泪珠一颗接一颗的往下掉。  
“喂喂……博洋！别哭呀！我说错什么话了吗？对不起！”看着突然慌乱起来的大哥哥，金博洋突然不想承认，自己是因为没有除了父母以外的人这样温柔的对他，才半是无措半是感动的哭了。

他不想让羽生结弦担心，慌忙擦干眼泪，露出了他自上学以来的第一个笑容：“我没事，羽生哥哥咱们走吧，刚刚风迷眼睛了。”  
此时的羽生结弦虽说还是有些担忧，但是看着从刚刚开始就闷闷不乐的小孩的笑容，他还是稍稍放下了心，带着金博洋继续逛着校园。  
以及……  
博洋的小虎牙真的太可爱啦！

（3）  
打开心防的金博洋几乎是在一天之内得到了全班人的喜爱。  
开玩笑，这么可爱的小孩！还有虎牙！还这么聪明！  
多招人稀罕啊！  
一帮哥哥姐姐都借着“照顾博洋”的理由围在他身边，让不习惯被包围的金博洋有些无措。虽然知道他们都没有恶意，他还是本能的想要逃离。  
每次群众有些嗨过头的时候，坐在他身边的羽生就会出面阻止。这时候身边的小团子总会甜甜的冲他笑：“谢谢羽生哥哥！”他几乎控制不住自己想要揉揉博洋的脸的冲动，每次都怕被当成变态，还是忍住了。

放学后，自告奋勇要送金博洋回家的羽生结弦，惊喜的发现金博洋的家离他家很近。从此，他们两个一起上下学，迅速的熟悉起来。两家父母也因为孩子交往密切，常常聚在一起。有时羽生结弦送金博洋回家，还会被热情的留下吃饭。

当然，一起去冰场玩也是肯定的。在场边看着书等羽生结弦训练完后的金博洋会应羽生妈妈的邀请，去哥哥家吃小点心。有时候两个人还没吃完点心就都困的想睡，久而久之，羽生家连金博洋专属的午睡小被子都备下了。

谁叫金博洋家人感谢这个热心的小哥哥，羽生结弦家人喜欢这个小奶团子呢。

一年之后，金博洋的父亲结束了他在仙台的工作。他们一家准备回哈尔滨了。  
得知这个消息伤心却又无可奈何的两个小孩只能不舍的在家门口分别。  
就在半年多之后，本以为天天，他的小弟弟忘了他的时候，他收到了来自中国的一封信。  
稚气又工整的日语，是金博洋的手笔。  
在他兴奋的确认这个事实之后，赶快抓起笔写了回信，并按照信封上天天家的地址，抄着中文写在了收件人地址上。  
从此一直保持书信联络的两个小孩，日子过的并不孤单。每一天都在快乐中盼望，又在睡梦中期待。

（4）  
在羽生独自一人去哈尔滨拜访金博洋一家之后，两个人的关系越来越好了。

信里他们讨论梦想，讨论最近身边的同学，讨论最近玩的游戏，讨论今晚吃了什么。羽生几乎是毫不意外的每隔一两封信就会得知金博洋跳级的消息，好在天天成了个小太阳，所到之处，没有哥哥姐姐不被他萌化的，过的也算顺风顺水。  
羽生在金博洋每一次的鼓励中也愈发努力的练习花滑。说实话，他被金博洋的那个对未来大胆的畅想震惊了。  
奥运冠军和翻译官？  
说金博洋会成为最优秀的翻译官，他一点怀疑都没有。天天就是最聪明的，没有异议。  
可他呢？  
他能做到吗？  
既然是来自天才的信任，那么我选择相信自己能够做到…也未尝不可吧？  
他等待着邀请金博洋做他专属翻译的那一天。

与此同时，金博洋也在查询着网站上普鲁申科的资料。  
他知道羽生哥哥一直很喜欢这位王者，第一次见他的时候就留着普鲁申科的发型，在信里也频繁提及。他看着资料上“国籍：俄罗斯”的时候，有点无奈的趴在放满英语资料的桌上。  
要学的东西增多了QwQ

（5）  
家乡物是人非也就一瞬间的事情，羽生看着断壁残垣有些悲哀的想着。  
金博洋倒是第一时间和羽生妈妈取得了联络，在得到羽生一家平安之后的消息松了一口气。

羽生结弦看着母亲拿着电话走过来，疑惑地抬起头。  
“天天说，他想和你说话。”  
我有多长时间没听过他的声音了？他接过电话暗暗的想着。  
“喂？”  
“羽生哥哥。”小孩儿的声音有几分担忧，“我好久没见到你了，你的声音都变了。”  
“是好久没见了，可天天的声音没怎么变。”  
电话那头金博洋有些不满的嘟嘴，紧接着又恢复正常，“哥哥…你接下来…训练要怎么办？”

说到他不想去思考的一点了。

“我是不会停止滑冰的……只是……”  
“我知道，我看过哥哥的访谈了。可是现在仙台的冰场……还…”  
似乎是不知道怎么开口，金博洋没有继续说下去。羽生明白他的意思，接着他的话说“…是啊…我不能在这里继续训练了。”  
“那……”  
“我找好了新的教练，在加拿大。天天…你别担心我。”  
“我不担心，羽生哥哥一直是最棒的，不管到了哪里都不会改变。  
彼时羽生还不知道，小孩因为他的话会选择去加拿大的大学做交换生。  
原本金博洋在信里说是想去东大的。  
所以当他在俱乐部看到来看他的金博洋的时候，他根本不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
所以…你才根本不担心。  
因为你会来找我的。

多年以后问起，金博洋对于往事也不那么津津乐道：“你在哪我就去哪儿呗，哪有那么多可选的。”  
得到了羽生结弦的一个吻。

（6）  
金博洋高了，脸蛋也没有初见时那么鼓了，但他的小虎牙可是很好认的。  
“哇！羽生哥你变帅了！”他看着羽生，眼睛里仿佛盛着星星。  
我的小太阳来了。羽生微笑，伸手紧紧搂住好久不见的金博洋，“你还好吗？”  
他能感觉到金博洋抱着他的双臂紧了紧：“你…你还好吗？”  
“我很好。天天不是都看到了？”  
看着金博洋仍有些凝重的神情，羽生终于做出了他从小就想做的事情——掐金博洋的脸蛋。  
“我得好好努力呀，进成人组也不是那么容易还能得高分的。”他惬意的感受到金博洋脸颊嫩嫩的手感，继续说：“要不然天天这么崇拜我，我有名无实都不好意思了。”  
看着金博洋成功被他逗笑，羽生结弦才放下心来。

（7）  
有了他，好像日子也没有那么难。  
金博洋住在大学附近的公寓里，经常带着好吃的好玩的来看他。两个人就算聊耳机也能聊一下午，大大的抚慰了羽生思乡的心情。  
也不知从何时开始，自己仿佛变成了一株向日葵，面朝着自己的小太阳，思绪都被他牵动着，让他感觉有些苦恼。

小太阳结束一年的交换生项目后，他也开始备战索契冬奥会。  
他犹豫了很久，才鼓起勇气写信给金博洋。

“来做我的翻译吧。”  
“有你我会安心一点。”  
“陪我见证这个时刻。”

看着这些句子金博洋脸都开始发烧。他身边的戈米沙还在调侃他看的是不是哪家姑娘的情书，被他随手拿起一本大部头砸了个痛。  
“是我哥。”  
“你不是独生子女吗哪来的哥！”  
“在日本拜把子的哥！”金博洋气呼呼的打开订机票的网址，决定明天就出发去羽生那。

真的是哥哥吗？  
要说是朋友，也太亲近了。  
要说是哥哥，又有几分欲盖弥彰。

待到羽生真正拿到金牌的时候，金博洋才明白他到底对羽生是什么感情。  
他流着眼泪看向领奖台上的人，决定把这件事情永远埋在心里。

“没有他，我不会滑得像今天这样好。”  
没有你，我也不会这么努力的当翻译啊。他翻译这句话的时候有些心酸的想到。

（8）  
取得索契金牌的羽生也没料到年底会出事。  
看着羽生结弦躺在冰面上，脸上有血迹，金博洋手指都掐进了肉里。  
他想大声呼喊他的名字，可他发不出声音，冷汗迅速的湿了衣服。他几乎是跌跌撞撞的跑进等候区，和工作人员扶着羽生结弦出来。  
他多想让他别滑了，可是他做不到。

“我要滑。”

这对他更是炼狱般的折磨。他看着羽生绝望的摔在冰面又努力爬起来，终究没控制住自己跑去了卫生间，捂着脸小声抽泣起来。直到估摸着羽生已经等到分了，他用冷水冲了一下脸，跑出去搀他。

羽生比刚刚更虚弱了。像是看到金博洋有些肿起的眼睛，他抱歉的开了口。  
“不好意思天天，我拿了银牌，让你失望了。”  
金博洋吸了一下鼻子，努力压制住想再掉眼泪的感觉：“你该道歉的不是这个。”  
“那是什么。”金博洋能感觉到羽生渐渐的脱力，几乎把所有身体的重量都交给了自己和工作人员，他难受的哑着嗓子：“你让我担心了，这么勉强自己，让我几乎难受得疯掉。”

他看到羽生苦笑了一下：“好吧，我道歉。”

（9）  
金博洋坐在书桌前，看着羽生在病床上写给他的回信。  
他看到羽生有些颓废的样子，担心的简直失去自我，几乎是没有理智的写下了给羽生的信。

“你是我的太阳啊。”  
他不惜自揭伤疤，只为了告诉他：你在我心里有多重要。  
你改变了我整个人生。  
看着羽生在信里感谢着自己的理解，以及草莓非常好吃的感谢，他好歹感觉好些了，心里盘算着下次见他时给他带点别的水果。无意中把信翻了过来，却看到一些数字。  
18 22 18  
他联想了这几个数字的意思，觉得是羽生想好好备战之后的冬奥会。很快就忘掉这件事，去看他的研究生课程了。

日本男性18岁可以结婚，中国要22岁，天天现在18岁，我还是等到他到了中国的法定年龄再说吧。  
躺在床上的羽生有一搭没一搭的想着。

（10）  
金博洋本以为，平昌冬奥会之后和羽生走各种场子已经够累的了，没想到北京冬奥会之后，羽生三连冠，人气达到顶峰，再加上退役消息一出，他跟着羽生忙的连轴转，只觉得自己一魂出窍二魂升天，下一秒就能倒在地上睡一觉。

忙完一场国际见面会，金博洋只觉得头晕脑涨。英语和日语都不是他的第一语言，虽然当时翻译的时候没感觉到异常，但是几个小时过后脑子疲惫得转不动的感觉甚至让他有点想吐。  
他今天跟着羽生忙了一天了，这是最后一场。

羽生牵着他的手腕，两个人钻到了回酒店的车上。因为疲惫的缘故，两人都没有说话。  
才刚刚行驶十分钟，金博洋就禁不住周公的召唤，偏着头打起了盹。羽生知道他因为职业问题有肩周炎的毛病，心疼的伸出手垫在金博洋的头下。看着小孩睡的香甜，睫毛一颤一颤的，羽生又想到了和他初遇的场景。  
也是这样一个乖乖的小团子。

酒店到了，羽生没舍得叫醒金博洋。他把他的天天背起来，有些气恼的发现他又轻了，一定是又背着他偷吃泡面不好好吃饭。他一路把小孩背回屋，也没顾得上自己受伤的脚，满胸腔里都是藏不住、冲他叫嚣的感情。

我要告诉他，我一定要告诉他。

“我的太阳”  
“你愿意和我以结婚的前提交往吗？”

（11）

我会像那个见到你时樱花散落的日子一样爱你。  
我会像经常缠在一起的耳机线一样爱你。  
我会像噗桑爱他的蜂蜜一样爱你。  
我会像向日葵面向太阳一样爱你。  
我会陪你走过从今以后的每一个十年。  
博洋，我们交往一周年了。  
你愿意从明年的今天开始纪念我们的结婚周年吗？

他的太阳，一如当初他在冰场念出最后一封信一样，噙着泪花、眉眼含笑的告诉他：  
我愿意


End file.
